PTL 1 proposes a daylighting panel for letting sunlight into a room through a window or the like of a building. This daylighting panel includes: a panel; a substrate layer formed on one surface of the panel; a plurality of unit prisms having trapezoidal cross-sections; and a protective layer covering the plurality of unit prisms.
Sunlight is let into the room by passing through the substrate layer, the unit prisms, and the protective layer in sequence.